


Double date

by Infinitespaceinsomniac



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Its probably terrible, Mild Language, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitespaceinsomniac/pseuds/Infinitespaceinsomniac
Summary: Lucy and Cana have a double date with Mira and Erza





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my first fics

Lucy raced around her apartment in a mad dash to try and find a suitable outfit for her date, "this? No... too formal... this maybe? Would she even _care_ about what I wear? Maybe I should wear something a little more casual” finalising her decision Lucy grabbed a lose fitting t-shirt that was lightly coloured and a pair of comfortable jeans. Quickly dressing herself Lucy tried to calm her nerves before a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

“crap, she’s here! I must’ve took more time to get dressed than I thought” Lucy’s heart raced as she walked towards the door, reaching out to grasp the handle she tried to calm herself once more as she opened the door.

“Hey Luce, you ready to go?” Lucy’s heart skipped a beat as she took in the sight of the woman before her; her long hair was left down and she wore a black dress what stopped above her knees along with a white jacket which ended above her waist. “like what you see, Luce?”

Although she had a smirk on her face, Cana’s cheeks were just as red as the blonde before her. “Well...uh.. y-yeah, I do” the two stood in science for a moment before Cana moved forward and kissed the still flustered Lucy on the cheek, “jeez, I didn’t even know that you could blush that much. We should get going before Erza and Mira think that we cancelled our double date”

Nodding, Lucy grabbed her girlfriends hand and stepped out of her apartment, closing the door behind her “yeah, let’s go”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time

Erza and Mira sat waiting at a table outside of the café, the sunset above them painting the sky an array of pinks, purples and a soft orange colour as the darkness of the night was slowly creeping in. “hmm, I wonder what’s taking Lucy and Cana so long? You don’t suppose that Cana’s drunk, do you? The question came from Erza who was tapping her manicured nails (which were done by her girlfriend) against the table impatiently. 

Glancing over the menu Mira replied, “I’m sure they’re on their way here, maybe they-” her words stopped short as the other two women finally arrived and joined the table.

As Lucy sat down slightly out of breath from running to then café she quickly apologised, “sorry we took so long. I took a bit longer to get dressed than I thought”. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly before Cana threw an arm across her shoulders. 

“It’s fine, why don’t you take a quick look at the menu so that we can order some food?” agreeing with Erza the two girlfriends quickly chose what they wanted and they all ordered. 

\--------------

Sighing, Erza placed her fork down on her plate as she finished her cake and leaned back in her chair. By now the sun had set and the darkness of night had overtaken Magnolia with only the warm light of the street lamps illuminating the streets.  
The café itself was kept alight by small lights in the garden, adding a romantic air to the meal. “damn that was good” Cana proclaimed as she and Lucy stood up as they prepared to leave. 

Mira gave a hum of agreement, “we’ll have to come here again sometime, won’t we Erza?” Erza nodded as she and Mira also prepared to leave, “for now though, it is late. We should head home before it gets any later”  
After saying goodbye to the other couple, Lucy and Cana began to walk back to Lucy’s apartment hand in hand. 

“tonight was nice, we should do things like this more often” Lucy said, letting out a content sigh. “yeah we should, although next time we’re going to a place that serves alcohol” as she said this, Cana squeezed Lucy’s hand tighter. 

Letting out a small giggle, Lucy squeezed back. “love you, Cana” “love you too, luce”


End file.
